1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nuclear reactors and, more particularly, is concerned with a debris resistant bottom nozzle in a nuclear fuel assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During manufacture and subsequent installation and repair of components comprising a nuclear reactor coolant circulation system, diligent effort is made to help assure removal of all debris from the reactor vessel and its associated systems which circulate coolant therethrough under various operating conditions. Although elaborate procedures are carried out to help assure debris removal, experience shows that in spite of the safeguards used to effect such removal, some chips and metal particles still remain hidden in the systems. most of the debris consists of metal turnings which were probably left in the primary system after steam generator repair or replacement.
In particular, fuel assembly damage due to debris trapped at the lowermost grid has been noted in several reactors in recent years. Debris enters through the fuel assembly bottom nozzle flow holes from the coolant flow openings in the lower core support plate when the plant is started up. The debris tends to become lodged in the lowermost support grid of the fuel assembly within the spaces between the "egg-crate" shaped cell walls of the grid and the lower end portions of the fuel rod tubes. The damage consists of fuel rod tube perforations caused by fretting of debris in contact with the exterior of the tube. Debris also becomes entangled in the nozzle plate holes and the flowing coolant causes the debris to gyrate which tends to cut through the cladding of the fuel rods.
Several different approaches have been proposed and tried for carrying out removal of debris from nuclear reactors. Many of these approaches are discussed in U.S. Pat. 4,096,032 to Mayers et al. Others are illustrated and described in the first five U.S. patent applications cross-referenced above. While all of the approaches described in the cited patent and patent applications operate reasonably well and generally achieve their objectives under the range of operating conditions for which they were designed, a need still exists for a fresh approach to the problem of debris filtering in nuclear reactors. The new approach must be compatible with the existing structure and operation of the components of the reactor, and at least provide overall benefits which outweigh the costs it adds to the reactor.